All In The Game Of Love
by Y2Jen
Summary: All fair’s fair in the game of love and war, as Gohan and Videl are about to find out with thier relationship. When he becomes incapacitated, it’s up to her to make this love song work in their harsh reality. (Crummy summary I know, sorry.) COMPLETE!
1. The Cage

The Cage. A new nightclub in downtown Satan City that just opened over the weekend. Everyone went to go check it out. There was an open bar for the grand opening, plus live music and plenty of entertainment. Of course everyone from Orange Star High School had to attend, if you didn't, you'd become a social outcast, what would you have to talk about with the rest of the student society? Despite his mother's conservative views, Gohan attended the party with all of his friends, and it was a great time. Erasa and Sharpener came off the dance floor to find Videl and Gohan sitting at one of the tables.

"Is this great or what?" Sharpener laughed loudly, trying to speak over the music and screams.

Videl waved her hand in front of her face, "Too much smoke if you ask me."

"Oh come on." Erasa scoffed. "Where's your sense of partying? So there's some smokers here, big deal, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Yea, you're with me aren't ya Gohan?" Sharpener turned to the dark haired teen.

"I'll say. Come on Videl, this is the only night we'll be able to come here. It's the grand opening, starting tomorrow there won't be an open bar and you'll have to have an over 21 ID to get in." Gohan replied enthusiastically.

Videl just sighed, "Whatever you say, go oh ahead, but I'm staying here."

Gohan just shrugged, "Suit yourself." He quickly stood up and ran off with his laughing friends.

Videl sighed, fiddling with the empty ashtray in the middle of the table. Sure she wanted to have fun, but this wasn't her kind of party. Everyone was drunk and smoking either cigarettes or something else, she didn't mind the dancing, but the music was too loud and heavy for her taste. Frankly, the whole ordeal was giving her a headache, but she knew what would happen if she missed this party.

"Hey, hey Videl, watch this!" Sharpener yelled and Videl looked up to see him dancing with Gohan, she couldn't help but chuckle behind her hand.

"Here." Videl looked up at the voice of Erasa. "I got you a drink, it's a Shirley Temple."

"Oh, thanks." Videl smiled, taking a sip, it was actually pretty good and it was non-alcoholic.

"Feel free to join us any time." Erasa grinned and ran off to join the two boys in the mosh pit forming at the front of the stage.

Videl watched as most of the crowd began to head bang to one of the metal songs, Gohan, Erasa and Sharpener were up by the front, jumping around in the wild mess of ravaging teens. It was even smokier up there, and Videl could tell by how everyone was acting, that it wasn't from your average cigar. She sighed, neither of them were really a part of this crowd, but they had to fit in despite their beliefs. Videl looked at her watch, the club would be closing at midnight, in less than an hour, so that relieved her a bit. Speaking of relieved, Videl came to realize something: she had to go to the bathroom. She stood up and eventually found the ladies room. Videl turned up her nose as she entered the resembled prostitute dressing room, if the girls weren't layering on make up and skankying their clothes up, they were in a stall with a snuck in guy. Videl held her stomach and went to the bathroom quickly, eager to get out. When she returned to the not much more civil outside, she noticed a change in the atmosphere. The music was quieter and everyone was by the bar, gathered as if for a fight. Videl made her way over, pushing through the crowd until she saw the back of Erasa's head.

"Hey, hey Erasa!" She turned as Videl made her way next to her. "What's going on?"

"Yo, check it out!" Sharpener pointed towards Gohan and some other guy, both participating in a shot contest. The crowd roared after each shot. "Oh man, Gohan's so got this guy beat."

"Oh no..." Videl was speechless.

Gohan took down another shot easily and smirked as the crowd roared with their approval. The opponent gulped and shakily raised another glass to his lips, but he passed out. The crowd jumped up, those nearest Gohan began to pat him on the back as he posed chest out proudly.

"Man you are so great." Sharpener laughed, causing Videl to scowl. One day in the environment and her friends had already adapted to that way of life.

"Think if you're this good at 17, how good will it be at 21!" Erasa laughed.

"Whoa, you're only 17, dude man, you're awesome!" Some guy tapping Gohan's shoulder beamed. Since he was a half-Saiyan, they have a much higher alcohol level tolerance.

"Alright, that's it, I've had enough!" Everyone turned to see Videl fuming.

"Hu? Videl?" Gohan was shocked.

"Let's go!" Videl grabbed him by the arm and pulled the other two out along with her. Once outside, the party resumed without them. Videl threw the trio to the ground.

"Ow! Hey Videl what was that for?" Erasa rubbed her sore bottom.

"Once day in that scum environment and you've already adapted to that way of life, look at you, I can't believe it!" Videl fumed viciously.

"Aw come on, it was just harmless fun." Sharpener assured.

"Yea." Gohan chimed in. "I mean, it's just this once."

Videl stood with her fists on her hips, then sighed, lowering her arms to her side, "You're right. You're my friends, I know you better than that. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"Hey, it's ok." Sharpener got up, putting his arm around his crush.

"Yea, and besides." Gohan winked. "It's not like you had anything better to do."

The four of them laughed, Videl slowly got out of Sharpener's embrace, causing the foursome of laughter to turn into a trio as Sharpener slouched in disappointment.

"Well come on, let's go home." Videl said as they all walked away. Erasa and Sharpener were the first to arrive at their homes, leaving Videl and Gohan to walk the remainder of the way. Videl glanced over at Gohan, he was walking with a proud, beaming smirk. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Videl asked, concerned about his alcohol intake.

"Yup. Never better!" He wore a big grin. Videl's mouth squiggled, all of that had to make him really happy, no wonder he looked so cheesy in that smile.

"Well here's my house." Videl stood before the front gate. "See you at school alright?"

"Ok." Gohan winked with a toothy smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Videl asked one last time.

"Of course I am, stop worrying about it, ok?" Gohan gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright." Videl nodded. "Good night." She went inside the yard.

"Night." And with that, Gohan flew the rest of the way home.

As he entered the mountain district, Gohan pulled out a bottle of water and drank it, then put a stick of gum and put it in his mouth. After a few moments he smelled his breath, it was clear. He made his way home, it was already dark except for the light on in his room. Chi-Chi anticipated a late arrival, Gohan was surprised she'd allow him to go, but he figured it was because she trusted him, her good, sweet, innocent little boy. Gohan just smirked as quietly went into his house and up to his room. A clean getaway....


	2. Sick Daze

"Ah!"

"Oh my, this doesn't look very good at all." Chi-Chi wore a serious face as she examined her son's throat.

Goten bounced around beside her, or rather on all sides, "Mommy? Mommy, what are you doing? Mommy? Mommy? I wanna see, mommy? Mommy, mommy? Mommy, is he ok, mommy?"

"Goten be quiet!" Chi-Chi whirled around and spat loudly at her younger child.

Goten stopped, looking ashamed, speaking quieter this time, "Is he ok mommy?"

"Oh. I don't know honey." Chi-Chi sighed, closing her eyes, hating to get angry and yell. "I'm sorry."

Goten stared at the floor, "It's ok..."

Chi-Chi turned to her older son who was still massaging his neck, "Gohan I really think you should stay home today."

"No mom really." Gohan cleared his throat a few times, his voice somewhat raspy. "I assure you, I'm fine."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi folded her arms. "Do you call tonsils the size of grapefruits fine?"

"Uhm..." Gohan looked around, too tired to think up a snazzy comeback. "Yes?"

Chi-Chi sighed, leaning her head back, "Ok fine, I'll let you go, after all, don't you have a test today?" She shook the popsicle stick strictly at him.

"Yes."

"Then why are we standing here talking, go, go, go!" Chi-Chi shoved her teen out the door, barely giving him enough time to hoist up his backpack. "Oh and remember to drink your orange juice at lunch."

Gohan smirked, rolling his eyes, "I will mom."

"I don't want you trading it for trail mix again."

"Goten!" Gohan looked down at his younger brother, who now took shelter behind his mother's leg. He sighed with a smirk and looked back up, "By mom." He jumped up into the air and flew off.

"By Gohan!" Goten waved. "Bring me some more of that trail mix ok!"

"Goten!" Chi-Chi stopped waving and put her hands on her hips.

"Oops!" Goten covered his mouth. Gohan turned forward, smirking at himself and his family. He was suprised that his mother even let him go out the other night, but he figured the strait A's and completed homework were proof enough that he could take one night off from studying.

Videl was waiting outside on the steps of Orange Star High School. She sighed, looked at her watch for the seventh time that minute, and continued to pace around. Erasa and Sharpener soon came down the street, talking and laughing. Videl smiled and bounded over.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hi Videl." Erasa beamed.

"Hey you." Sharpener put his arm around her again.

"Hey." She took it off like a dead animal, then spoke seriously. "Have you guys seen Gohan?"

The two looked at each other, then Sharpener turned back to Videl, "Nope, I haven't even heard from the guy all weekend."

"Oh no, you think he's ok?" Videl grew worried.

"Don't worry." Erasa waved it off. "He's a tough kid, he's fine. Look, there he is now."

"Hu?" Videl turned around to see Gohan marching towards the school, obviously wearing a fine façade, unknown to his friends. "Gohan!"

"Oh." Gohan winced as he cleared his throat. "Hey." He tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

"Oh Gohan." Videl's relieved smile immediately turned into a raging response. "Why didn't you call me over the weekend!?"

Gohan gulped, jumping back, "What?"

"I was worried sick about you after what happened at the club, I wanted to know if you were alright!"

"Videl, I'm fine." Gohan was still a bit confused.

"Ok." Videl took a deep breath. "Besides, it was just a one time thing, it's behind us, and everything is ok."

"Yea." Gohan looked up at the school as the bell rang. "Well, better go to class." Gohan walked up the steps, followed by the others. They all sat down in one of the farther back rows of the class, it was English. Gohan set down his book to whisper as the teacher spoke, "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok, I'll take notes for you." Videl whispered back.

"Ok." Gohan stood up and went down the stairs and crept quietly out the door as to not disturb the class. He walked down the hall, staring at the floor. Did it just get fuzzy? Gohan stopped and shook his head, continuing on. Now it looked like he was seeing double. "Gr!" Gohan shook his head harder. He was getting dizzy and fast, he put a hand on the wall for support. He began to pant, getting nervous, his heart was racing. Gohan noticed he was by a water fountain, he got a drink but his mouth was still as dry as cotton balls. His body seemed numb, he wrapped both arms around his chest and stomach, then slid down against the wall on his back, soon finding himself sitting on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked at his watch, "It's been five minutes, better head back." His voice was raspy again, he started coughing. "Oh my throat is all closed up!" He stood up but he was even dizzier this time, like if he'd gotten a blood head rush. He stood strait and took a few deep breaths, speaking to himself inside, "Come on Gohan, you gotta get through the day. You're ok, you're half-Saiyan, this can't beat you. Come on...." He opened his eyes, he could see strait, he felt better, not dizzy at all. He smirked at himself, "Self motivation." Then returned to class and sat down.

"Geez, get lost or just fall in?" Sharpener taunted.

"What did I miss?" Gohan asked.

"Not much." Erasa replied.

Gohan glanced over at Videl, who was giving him a strange look, "What?"

"You ok?"

"Hu?"

"Are you ok?"

"Uhm, yea? Why you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Videl shook her head, but something inside her was telling her that something just wasn't right with Gohan. The bell rang and the math teacher came in. She handed out a worksheet to do during class as she instructed. Videl turned to Gohan, he was feeling sick again only this time he couldn't hide it. "Are you sure you're ok?" No reply. She turned to Erasa and Sharpener, but they just shrugged.

Moaning and groaning quietly to himself, Gohan lowered his head to the math worksheet as the voice of his teacher turned into muffled echoes. The numbers on the paper began to wiggle and grow fuzzy as the ruler strait lines of the triangles turned into squiggles like that off of a music mixing board. His eyes grew heavy in the foggy daze, his eyes as glazed as a donut.

"Looks like you have a fever."

"Hu?" The voice snapped Gohan out of his daze as he looked up, meeting the eyes of his teacher with her hand placed upon his forehead. He slowly moved his eyes around the room to see the whole class looking at him. He felt embarrassed, his flush face growing even redder as he tried hard not to blush at the humiliation.

"Gohan, I think you should go see the nurse." Erasa spoke up, causing Gohan to puff out his cheeks as he put his face down on the desk, making a protesting sound from out of his throat.

"Alright, will someone please help Mister Gohan to the office?" The teacher asked.

"I will." Videl stood up.

"Thank you Miss Videl." The teacher stepped out of the way.

"Come on Gohan." Videl whispered, taking her classmate by the arm and slowly helping him stand up and go down the stairs. The rest of the class watched them go until the teacher stood back at the front of the room to resume the session.

"You don't have to do this." Gohan spoke up as they were now walking down the hall.

"What?"

"I'm fine."

Videl looked down at him, he had his eyes closed, head hanging down, so his voice was a quiet mutter. After a silent trip broken by occasional gasping coughs from the sickly teen, they finally found their way to the nurse's office. Videl put Gohan's arm around her shoulders for support, then used the other free hand to open the door.

The plump nurse inside turned from counting q-tips in a jar, "Oh, Videl how are you..." She gasped, almost dramatically, seeing Gohan. "Oh no!" She rushed over. "My goodness, what happened to your friend?"

"He got a fever in class." Videl explained.

The nurse put a hand on the absentminded Gohan's forehead, "Well I'll say you're not kidding. Come, lay him down." They both set Gohan gently down on a bed. Videl looked down at Gohan and frowned, his condition had grown worse. He was struggling to breathe, his face tensed as sweat dotted his forehead. He had his eyes, as most of his body was, tightly clenched as his whole body shivered. The nurse pulled a sheet up to Gohan's neck. "You should head back to class now."

"Hu?" Videl looked up, the voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. You can come check up on him during the break."

"Ok." Videl nodded. "Thank you."

So she took her leave, but not before looking back at the pale, flush faced boy of whom she subconsciously loved....


	3. A Fifty Fifty Chance

Videl made her way back down the same hall she'd walked down a half hour ago, finally she made it to the nurse's office and opened the door. She saw Gohan still laying in bed while the nurse sat at her desk, writing a health report.

"Ah Videl." She looked up.

"Hi Adrian, how's Gohan?" Videl was almost too afraid to ask.

Adrian, the nurse, sighed as she stood up and made her way over. Videl sat down on the chair by Gohan's bed as Adrian spoke, "He's very sick Videl, you're a true friend for bringing him when you did."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Oh, there's plenty wrong with him, what exactly I don't know."

"Did you call his home?"

"Yes, his mother's on her way now, I got off the phone with her about five minutes ago..." Before she could finish her sentence, the door flew open, cutting her off.

"Gohan!"

"Uh...." They stared blankly at the frantic middle-aged woman panting in the doorway.

"Where is my son!"

"You... you ran, all this way, that fast?" Adrian was still in shock.

"Answer me you bimbo quack! What's wrong with my sweetie?"

"Gohan is right here, don't worry." Adrian stepped aside, revealing Gohan laying down on the bed.

"Oh, my baby!" Chi-Chi shoed through them and grabbed Gohan, waking him instantly. "Oh my poor little boy, my poor sick little boy!"

"Mom?" Gohan was confused.

Chi-Chi let go and became vile again, "What did I tell you mister! I told you to stay home, I told you, you were too sick to come to school, but no!" She looked around, finding a popsicle stick, and shook it at him. "You'd better have learned your lesson, listen to your mother!" She threw the stick asside.

"Please miss." Adrian tried to calm her down. "Now I already took the liberty of conducting an examination of your son, and I must say he's seriously ill."

"I knew that when I gave him a check up at home this morning!"

"Then why on earth did you let your son come to school?"

"Because he had a test!"

"With a fever over 104?"

"He said he wanted to go!"

"With his throat nearly swollen shut?"

"Don't you take that tone with me lady, or else your lips will be swollen shut!" Chi-Chi shook a fist at Adrian.

Videl whispered over to her, "Maybe you should just stop now and quit while you're ahead."

"Ok." Adrian nodded.

Videl walked over to Chi-Chi, "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I took Gohan to the nurse when he got real sick in math."

"Oh, Videl." Chi-Chi sighed. "I know you're worried but don't, Gohan's a tough kid, he'll be fine." She turned to her smirking son. "If anything's swollen, it's his head."

"It's nice to have a supportive family now isn't it." But the remark caused Gohan to break down into a coughing fit.

"Alright now, no more talking from you. Your voice is nearly gone young man." Adrian spoke up.

"Ok Gohan, naptime is over, time to get up." Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Ok, I'd better go to PE so I have enough time to change." Gohan got out of bed, still dizzy and weak, so Videl was there to help prop him up.

"Oh no, I'm taking you to see Bulma, you need a doctor's visit."

"Aw, but mom!"

"No buts!"

"But the nurse said..."

"But the nurse said." Chi-Chi mocked him, then folded her arms. "Gohan you need a physical, now get your but outside and let's move it!"

Gohan looked helplessly at Videl, then turned back to his mother, "Alright. By Videl."

"Good luck Gohan." Videl watched in a starstruck daze as the headstrong mother take her son away.

"Wow." Adrian whipped her brow. "It's no wonder he had a heart attack."

Videl whirled around, "A what!"

Gohan and Chi-Chi were sitting on Nimbus as it flew towards Capsule Corp. "Don't even think about it mister."

"Hu?" Gohan turned around.

"I know you want to fly awy, but you're in no condition. You just sit your but down on this cloud."

"Fine." Gohan pouted.

Chi-Chi sighed, "Goten is already there, I dropped him off so he could play with Trunks."

Meanwhile back at school, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were in PE. They were playing baseball. Sharpener pitched the ball, it was a hit. It flew into left field, where Videl stood her place.

"Get it Videl!" Sharpener called but paused, noticing Videl just staring off into space as the ball rolled in front of her. "Videl!"

"Hu?" She looked up, then down and saw the ball but another guy grabbed it and threw it to home, too late, the runner had already scored. Videl blushed. "Oh, sorry..."

"What's up with her?" Sharpener wondered.

"Maybe she's worried about Gohan?" Erasa shrugged.

Later on, the trio was taking their history tests. Erasa was working diligently. Sharpener tried to look over her shoulder but Erasa noticed and covered her paper. Sharpener scowled, the turned to Videl.

"Videl, Erasa's being a bitch, what's the answer to number four?" He got no response. "Videl? Hello."

"No talking." The teacher's voice caused Sharpener to sit up strait.

He looked over at Videl's paper, it was blank... except for the picture of Gohan with the heart with an arrow through it, "Oh, Videl!" Sharpener gasped and covered his mouth, everyone looked at him.

"Sharpener, please!" The teacher threatened.

Sharpener waited until everyone was done staring, then looked back at Videl, she had a dreamy look on her face as she penciled the bang on Gohan's face. Sharpener frowned as he sighed to himself, "No way, my crush has a crush, only it's not on me, it's, for Gohan..."

Elsewhere in the city, at Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Chi-Chi watched as Bulma examined the sickly teen. After completing the physical, she walked over to her husband and Chi-Chi.

"Wow Chi-Chi, I must say I've never seen Gohan this sick before." She said as she took off the rubber gloves and threw the popsicle stick into the trash along with them.

"Is he going to be ok? What's wrong with him?"

"There's too much to just limit it down, he's just a train wreck."

"So you don't know?"

"No, no I do..." Bulma hesitated.

"Well come now woman, spit it out already!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey, shut up!" Bulma turned to Chi-Chi and spoke quietly. "All of the signs prove to only one thing."

"And, what's that?"

Bulma looked at her for a moment, "He had a heart attack."

"....." Chi-Chi had her mouth open to speak only nothing came out, she just fainted.

"Mom?" Gohan stood up upon seeing his mother fall.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and blinked a few times, seeing Bulma and Gohan standing over her, Vegeta stood pouting in the background. Bulma lifted her head, "Are you ok?"

"A heart attack?" Were her first words back in conscious.

"A what?" Gohan was confused.

Bulma sighed, "Gohan, I'm afraid you had a very mild heart attack."

"Whoa no way, are you kidding me?" His jaw dropped.

"Apparently not." Vegeta capped. Gohan frowned at him.

"But how could this have happened?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know, that's why I have a few questions for you Gohan." Bulma turned to him and their eyes met. "Gohan, have you been under any kind of stress or pressure lately?"

"Uhm, yea."

"You've had a lot of work to do haven't you."

"Yea, why?"

"Gohan, when you went out late Friday night, did you drink or inhale anything strange?"

"Oh." Gohan blushed and Chi-Chi stared at him. "Yea, I did..."

"Ah, my son is a punker!" She wailed.

Bulma turned to him, "Gohan, you must tell me what you drank or inhaled."

"Well, I'm not sure what all was in the air, almost everyone was smoking cigarettes, and who knows what kind of drugs were all in there."

"In a place like that there must've been at least six different kinds." Vegeta spoke up.

"And then, I drank."

"You drank!" Chi-Chi gaped at her son.

"How much?" Bulma asked.

Gohan gulped, "A lot..."

"Oh woe is me and this delinquent son I never knew I had." Chi-Chi began to cry again.

"Chi-Chi please!" Bulma waited until it was quieter. "Gohan, I think all of this caused you to have a mild heart attack. Your immune system must have been down lately so once you got sick it added to it."

"Don't worry, this will never happen again." Gohan spoke up.

"Oh?"

"You don't have to worry, the alcohol, all of the smoke, nothing there appealed to me. I wont be going back there again for a long time." Gohan sighed.

"That's good." Bulma nodded. "Because we know from your fathers side of the family that you have inherited a heavy risk factor in heart attacks. Do you remember the heart virus Goku had?"

"Yes." Gohan cringed.

"Something bad like that could happen to you if you were to ever do something like that again."

"I see." Gohan nodded and coughed, grabbing his throat.

"Here, I have some things for you." Bulma pulled out a bag and grabbed some bottles. "These aspirin will eliminate your fever tonight as long as you rest. You'll wake up with no body aches, you'll have your energy back, you won't be dizzy, none of that sort."

"I understand." Gohan nodded, he knew the concept of aspirin enough by now already.

"And take this." Bulma handed Chi-Chi a bottle of syrup. "It's for his throat. Give him this and it should bring down the swelling of his tonsils over the next few days."

"Aw man, don't you have pills?" Gohan complained, he hated liquid medicine.

"No, I'm afraid this has to coat and stick to your throat in order for it to work." Bulma explained and Gohan just groaned.

"Meh, tonsils. Saiyans have evolved beyond the need for extra appendages like those and appendixes." Vegeta snorted.

"Oh? And what about Trunks?" Chi-Chi pouted.

"No, he didn't inherit them from me. It's a fifty-fifty chance, and Gohan must've inherited them from you since Goku would be without them." Bulma explained.

"I could always pull them out for you." Vegeta wore a sinister grin as he made a grabbing motion with his hand at Gohan's neck. "And I don't use antistatic in my tonsillectomies."

Gohan backed up and gulped, "No, no that's ok. I think I'll stick with the medicine."

Vegeta just turned and walked off, "Alright then, suit yourself..." Bulma, Chi-Chi and Gohan looked at each other and he couldn't help but shudder just a little bit.


	4. The Joker

"Well Gohan, I must say, being a good boy and taking your medicine these past few days has really paid off." Chi-Chi said as she shone the small light down Gohan's throat. It wasn't even swollen anymore and now reflected a more healthy red. Chi-Chi let Gohan close his mouth. "Well Gohan, have any plans for tonight? It is Friday, going to the movies with the gang?"

"I dunno." Gohan stood up as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "Videl wanted to do something tonight but she didn't say what, so maybe it's a surprise."

"Maybe." Chi-Chi smiled, being a mother and having her woman's intuition, she could tell from day one that Gohan and Videl had some hidden chemistry going on. "Well I'll leave your light on, just be quiet when you come home so you don't wake Goten."

"Ok don't worry mom, I will." He kissed her on her forehead. "By!" He ran out the door and flew off.

"Have fun at school today Gohan!" She waved until they were out of sight of each other. She wanetd Gohan to be happy, and after his episode, she didn't want him to stress out over all of his work, she wanted him to take it easy. Gohan arrived at school and met Videl, Erasa and Sharpener on the side wall where the quad area was.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Erasa asked.

"Well I dunno, I kinda had in mind a...." Videl was cut off by Sharpener.

"Good, cause I say we go back to that late night club again!"

"What?" Videl was shocked.

"Yea it was so much fun." Erasa nodded eagerly.

"But it's an over 21 place." Videl pointed out.

"Don't worry." Erasa beamed. "Sharpener's cousin is the bouncer, he said he'd let us in."

"Oh, I don't know. Gohan what do you think?" Videl looked up at him.

"Me?" Gohan was taken. "Well sure I'd love to go back again, but you didn't seem to have any fun at all."

"Oh." Videl blushed. "Don't worry about me."

"So you won't go?" Erasa frowned.

"Nah, I'll just stay at home, maybe order a pizza and watch whatever's on tv." Videl sighed.

Gohan looked at her, "Videl, I...." She looked up eagerly. "I'm sorry." Her expression changed to a frown. "But I promise I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

Videl sighed sadly and slumped at her failed plan, "Ok..." The bell rang.

"Oh, better get moving." Sharpener walked off.

"Hurry up you two or you'll be late." Erasa followed him.

"Ok, we're coming." Gohan turned back to Videl. "Are you coming?"

Videl sighed and looked up, "Yea." She stood up and they both walked to class, sitting down just in time as the second bell rang.

That night at the The Cage, there wasn't a band like the opening night, they just had a DJ playing song requests as the dance floor became lively. Gohan sat down by the bar as he watched Erasa and Sharpener bump and grind among the rest.

"Hey, I know you!" A familiar voice caused Gohan to turn to see one of the guys from when he drank the other night. "You're that guy who creamed that sorry ass!"

"Yea, that's me." Gohan smirked at the minor yet major achievement in his view.

"Come on man, on the house!" The guy gave him a beer.

"Thanks." Gohan looked down at it and was about to drink it when he remembered what Bulma had told him at his visit: Something bad like that could happen to you if you were to ever do something like that again. He just shook his head, "Yea, but you also said it was a fifty-fifty chance of inheritance. I got my tonsils from my mom's side, I probably didn't get the heart gene from my dad." He drank the beer, which eventually turned into downing his tenth.

"Man, look at you go." The guy laughed at the tipsy teen.

"That's it for the song request hour, tonight is karaoke." The DJ said into the mic and everyone cheered.

"Sharpener, I dare you to go up and sing." Erasa laughed.

"Oh no way!" He looked over at Gohan who was looking quite happy and relaxed. "Get Drunkacho to do it."

"Drunkacho?" Erasa turned up her nose at that new nickname, but went over nonetheless. "Hey Gohan, I dare you to go up and sing."

"You're on talking lampshade!" Gohan got up with a squiggly smirk. Erasa gave him an odd glance as he made his way to the stage. "I'll sing for you people, and I'll dance for a bonus, but I'm also gonna sing."

"Ok rummy, whatever you say." The DJ smirked.

"I say you play me a song little rascal!" Gohan waved at him.

"Right." The DJ put on a song that Gohan recognized as 'The Joker' and sang.

Some people call me the space cowboy,  
Yea, some call me the gangster of love.  
Some people call me Maurice  
Cause I speak of the pompitous of love.

The bar became quiet of the cheering and rooting. Some of the people in the bar put their arms around each other and began to sway along with the beat.  
  
People talk about me, baby,  
Say I'm doin you wrong, doin you wrong.  
Well, don't you worry baby, don't worry,  
Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home.  
  
'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner,  
I'm a lover and I'm a sinner.  
I play my music in the sun.  
I'm a joker, I'm a smoker,  
I'm a midnight toker.  
I sure don't want to hurt no one.

But just then, the bouncer let in a familiar face in through the door: Videl. She gasped as she looked at the spectacle displayed before her.  
  
Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner,  
I'm a lover and I'm a sinner.  
I play my music in the sun.  
I'm a joker, I'm a smoker,  
I'm a midnight toker.  
I get my lovin on the run.  
  
Woo, woohoo.

Everyone began to clap along with the beat. Erasa and Sharpener pulled out a lighter and other followed in the movement. Videl just shook her head sadly to herself.  
  
You're the cutest thing that I ever did see,  
I really love your peaches, wannna shake your tree.  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time,  
Oh baby, I'll sure show you a good time.  
  
Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner,  
I'm a lover and I'm a sinner.  
I play my music in the sun.  
I'm a joker, I'm a smoker,  
I'm a midnight toker.  
I get my lovin on the run.  
  
'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner,  
I'm a lover and I'm a sinner.  
I play my music in the sun.  
I'm a joker, I'm a smoker,  
I'm a midnight toker,  
I sure don't want to hurt no one.  
  
Woo, woohoo.

Videl lowered her head and closed her eyes, "Oh Gohan, you've all become one of them. You've been in their environment once before, so you had to come back for more. You've adapted Gohan, and now, I don't know who or what you are anymore...." She left in disappointment as Gohan finished his song.

People keep talking about me, baby,  
They say I'm doin' you wrong.  
Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama,  
Cause I'm right here at home.  
  
You're the cutest thing I ever did see,  
Really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree.  
Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time,  
Come on baby and I'll show you a good time. 


	5. Love Hurts

Sure enough, Gohan did the same thing he'd done last Friday night. He flew home after walking Erasa and Sharpener to theirs. As he reached the mountain district, he pulled out the bottle of water and ate a piece of gum. Satisfied with the scent of his breath, he made his way home. His light again was the only one on as he snuck inside with another Scott free victory. He went to sleep. The next morning he woke up feeling fine, he had no idea what Bulma was talking about. After doing all of his daily chores, he remembered his promise to call Videl. He picked up the phone, dialed her number and waited until a voice on the other end stopped the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Videl, it's Gohan."

"Oh... hi."

Gohan looked oddly at the phone, "That's not the kinda welcome I would've expected."

"Yea, that's what I thought last night at the bar."

"The bar." Gohan felt a lump form in his throat. "But, but you weren't there."

"I came late because I was bored and had nothing to do, thanks to you."

"What, thanks to me?"

"Yea, joker."

"Joker? Uh oh... you mean you..."

"Gohan you'd better have been drunk to make such a fool out of yourself at karaoke."

"Oh no, don't worry, I was."

"Gohan!"

"What?"

"You really are a joker aren't you?"

"Uhm... look, Videl I... at least I called you."

"Yea, I hope you and Erasa and Sharpener had a great time last night because I sure didn't."

"But, well, you didn't want to come with us. You had nothing planed."

"Yea, with them! I had with you."

"Wait, what?"

"Gohan, I wanted to just hang out you and me, we never get to know each other with those two around. You know how Sharpener is about me."

"Uh hu. So, can we hang out today?"

Videl sighed, "No Gohan, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"I have nothing planned..."

"But you just said that you were..."

"With you." Click.

"Huh?" Gohan looked at the phone as the dial tone was heard yet again, he hung up. "Man, now what was that all about?"

At her house, Videl laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. Gohan was so lovable, so cute, and usually so smart, now look at him. He wasn't the same person he was two weeks ago, did she still even love him, a guy like that now? Who was she kidding of course she did, she loved him with all her heart, how could she not?

Gohan went outside to clear his head. He looked up at the blue sky, it had a few wispy clouds. The birds flew among the trees as a few leaves fell from the gentle breeze. The bushes rustled with the sound of small animals. Gohan looked down at a blooming flower, he didn't know what was wrong with Videl, she'd been acting so weird around him. Gohan liked her, he always liked her, but he figured that she and Sharpener were an item. Chi-Chi looked out the kitchen window at her son, she'd overheard some of the argument and could tell that he was having girl troubles. She sighed. Gohan walked around for a while, he had fun, he didn't know how Videl couldn't. He liked singing, he didn't think doing it drunk made him any more of a joker.

They just didn't understand love, and yet their argument hurt so much.

Gohan: Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars  
Videl: Any heart not tough or strong enough  
Gohan: To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Videl: Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain  
Both: Love hurts, oh, oh, love hurts  
  
Gohan: I'm young, I know, but even so, I know a thing or two, I learned from you  
Videl: I really learned a lot, really learned a lot, love is like a flame, it burns you when it's hot  
Both: Love hurts, oh, oh, love hurts  
  
Gohan: Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness, some fools fool themselves, I guess  
Videl: They're not fooling me, I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true  
Gohan: Love is just a lie  
Videl: Made to make you blue  
Both: Love hurts, oh, oh love hurts

Videl looked up to see Hurcule standing in the doorway, she blushed, but all he said was, "So, trying out for the school musical hu?" Videl just sighed.

Gohan was back at his house now, he looked up to see Chi-Chi standing on the porch, he blushed but all she said was, "You have a nice singing voice."

"So, you heard me hu." Gohan muttered quietly.

"Gohan, come here." She sat down and he sat down with her. He leaned his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around him, her hand petting his hair.

Gohan sang a little again quietly, "Love is just a lie, only meant to take, to take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain..."

"I know, love hurts." Chi-Chi replied.

Oh, oh, love hurts, oh, oh.... (So then why must they fight?)


	6. Relapse

It was Monday, but Gohan wasn't going to school today. He didn't feel well, he didn't want to go. She would be there. Chi-Chi stood in the doorway.

"Gohan, aren't you going to get up?"

"No." Came the muffled reply into the pillow.

"You don't have to hide yourself from her."

"I'm not."

"Oh?"

"I just don't feel good, ok?"

Chi-Chi sighed, "Ok." Whatever he'd say to make it feel any better.

Later that day, Goten walked by and saw Gohan still in bed, "Mommy, how come Gohan gets to sleep in and I gotta get up?"

"Because you have a play day scheduled with Trunks, remember?" Chi-Chi smiled down at him.

"Aw, but mom, he keeps on wanting to play with stupid Marron. He's gonna get cooties." Goten gasped. "Oh no, me and Trunks shared a soda! Mommy, mommy, you gotta get me a cootie shot!" Goten jumped up and down to be picked up.

Chi-Chi picked him up, "Ok then, I'll take you to see Bulma right now." But first she'd check up on Gohan one last time. She knew he was stronger than this, Videl was holding up just fine, she went to school, but sometimes Gohan had inherited some of his father's childishness. "Gohan, we're leaving." No reply, was he asleep? "Gohan?" She went over and pulled the sheet from over his face. She gasped when he found it all flushed and dotted with sweat. "Oh no, Gohan!" She placed her fingers firmly upon his clammy cheek. "No, no! Not again!"

"What's wrong mommy?" Goten asked, tugging on his mother's shoulder.

"Goten, go get Gohan a glass of water." She set him down. "Quickly now!"

"Ok mom." He ran off.

"Oh no, Gohan, not again." Chi-Chi panted, she shook him. He groaned, stirred awake.

"Mom?" He looked up, his vision kinda dark and with an occasional green spot. He rubbed his head. "Oh wow, what hit me?"

"It better not have been a party." Chi-Chi's sudden stern voice shocked him. "Gohan, on Friday, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" He coughed at the yelling.

"And why did you have a bad talk with Videl?"

"Mom, I...."

"Gohan, please just tell me, I promise I won't get mad."

Gohan sighed, "Ok, I went back to the club on Friday and Videl got mad at me when I called her, saying she wanted us to just hang out by ourselves."

"You went back to the club despite what we've all told you!" She wracked him.

"Ow, mom!" Gohan held his arms up for defense. "You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"That's right I'm not mad, I'm infuriated!" She continued to lash out on him.

"Mommy? You still want that water?" Goten asked from far in the doorway.

"Yes Goten." She took it from him and gave it to Gohan, her sweet voice turning into a sharp tongued whip. "Alright now mister, you get out of bed, we are getting you to Bulma's right now!"

Gohan drank and smirked, "No mom that's ok, I don't want you to go outta your way..."

"I'm going there already, so come on!" Chi-Chi literally pulled him out of bed.

"Whoa!"

Soon the three arrived at Capsule Corp. At the door, Trunks and Goten immediately ran off into the yard. Vegeta approached the open door and looked up and down at Gohan who was wearing wrinkled clothes and had a sheet wrapped around him. Chi-Chi stood next to him, pouting and tapping her foot as puffs of steam shot repeatedly from her.

"So, what do I pay to the pleasure of this visit?" Vegeta finally spoke up.

"Sweet innocent little baby boy got a relapse." Chi-Chi muttered sarcastically.

"I'm still open with the tonsillectomy option." He smirked.

Chi-Chi scowled at him, "Believe you me, Vegeta, I've long had it in mind and I might hold you up on your offer." She walked inside.

Gohan followed her but Vegeta's voice stopped him, "Oh goodie! And remember, I don't use anesthetic!" Gohan shuddered again.

After being told what happened, Bulma came to a conclusion, "From what it seems, Gohan inherited more than just Saiyan blood from his dad, but also the heart virus gene."

"So does the spawn of Kako have the virus?" Vegeta asked. Gohan gave him a look.

"Most likely, I'll have to examine him." Bulma turned on a computer.

"What killed the old man should surely kill the son as well." Vegeta smirked and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Then I'll help myself to your vital organs, the black market pays very handsomely for strong healthy ones."

"But I'm sick." Gohan taunted.

"So? Should still get a hefty bundle." Vegeta snapped on a rubber glove, sending a surge of uncomfortable fear up Gohan's spine.

"Alright now Gohan, get on the table please." Bulma instructed and Gohan took off the sheet and sat down on the table. Bulma took off his shirt and placed some wires on his chest. The readings were measured on the machine monitor. "Ok, from what this readout says, you're starting to get a light case of the heart virus."

"Oh no." Chi-Chi sobbed.

"Hopefully we're catching it early enough." Bulma began to scurry through some things.

"Wait, what?" Chi-Chi looked up. "But I thought you didn't have the antidote made yet."

"Well we do have one that looks promising, but it's in the testing stages." Bulma replied.

"So, I'm a guinea pig then hu." Gohan smirked.

"Oink like the little fatty that you are!" Vegeta poked him in the stomach.

"Hey!" Gohan covered himself. Vegeta just smirked and folded his arms.

"So what do you want to do, it's all up to you." Bulma approached Chi-Chi.

She looked over at her son, "I don't want to loose him like I lost his father, the virus was too much for me to bear. So imagine how it must feel to the victim! Seeing him suffer so, I don't want him to go through that, though he may deserve it." Gohan looked sheepish. "I'll say we do it, we have to at least try."

"I thought you'd say that, I'm glad you agree." Bulma smiled.

"Drat, and here I was hoping for some beer money." Vegeta scowled.

"I hope you weren't serious." Bulma frowned at him.

"Oh?" Vegeta just smirked back. "Of course not dear." She looked away, he scowled.

"That's more like it." Bulma turned back to Chi-Chi. "All Gohan has to do is take the bottle as one dosage and we should see some immediate recovery... if all goes well."

"Yes, yes do it, do it before it's too late, I don't want him to suffer!" Chi-Chi grabbed Bulma by the shirt.

"Ok, ok!" Bulma opened the bottle and went over to Gohan. "Now I know you don't like liquid medicine..."

"Aw!"

Bulma ignored his complaint, "But this is life or death here, so just suck it up."

"Aw, I don't wanna." Gohan pouted in a childish voice.

"Please, Goten is easier to get to take his medicine." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Want me to hold him down?" Vegeta cracked his knuckles. Bulma nodded.

"Oh no!" Gohan got up and readied to run.

"No you don't!" Vegeta flew over and tackled him to the ground, holding his limbs back with his own arms and legs, like a submission hold. "Quickly now, get it into him!"

Bulma ran over, "Come on now Gohan." But his mouth was firmly shut. "Great, somebody get the forcipes."

"Oh no, I've got one better." Vegeta smirked and used his arms to hold Gohan's behind then grabbed his face with his hands. "Saiyan strength! Open wide."

Gohan struggled to keep his mouth shut to no avail, "No!"

Bulma shrugged as Gohan's mouth grew wide, "I would've settled for ah, but oh well don't look a gift horse in the mouth, er rather look Gohan in the mouth."

"Damit woman hurry up before he bites me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Bulma poured it all into his mouth. Vegeta shut his mouth and held his hand over it. "Get him to swallow it!" Bulma noticed he was trying to spit it out.

"Not a problem." Vegeta rubbed Gohan's neck, making him swallow it. He let out a gasp of air and Vegeta flew off him, landing on his feet. "There, I should really become a doctor." He looked at his hand approvingly, then smirked back over at Gohan.

"Oh geez! If I wasn't afraid enough of you and doctors as a child, you as my family doctor would scare me literally to death!" Gohan caught his breath and stood up.

"I'm still open." Vegeta made the grabbing motion with his hand.

"Will you stop with that already!" Gohan got up into his face with a fist.

"Hmm." Bulma placed a hand on Gohan's forehead, causing him to freeze from growling. "No fever." She pried open his mouth. "No swelling." She looked at the monitor. "Yup, looks like it worked, everything's back to normal."

"Yay!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"Drat..." Vegeta pouted.

"Oh my baby boy is all well!" Chi-Chi hugged him close and smothered him with kisses.

"Ah, Vegeta? Can I get a motherectomy?" Gohan choked.

"Oh fine, I'll be able to remove something today." Vegeta picked her up and carried her to the door with Gohan in toe. "Now, leave my house." He plopped her outside.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped.

"Please."

Goten ran to the porch with Trunks, "Mom, Trunks threw grass at me!"

Trunks shoved him aside, "Mom, Goten made me eat dirty worms!"

"Ew." Both mother's cringed.

Gohan just shrugged, "Heh, I think I'm gonna go home now and study."

Vegeta stomped his foot, "I want my tonsillectomy!"

"You can have them when I'm dead!" Gohan shouted back.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed a shotgun, "Then let the games begin!"

"Ah!" Gohan ran off, the others just watched as Vegeta gave chase over the lawn.


	7. All In The Game Of Love

Sometime late that afternoon, Gohan finally arrived home, panting. Chi-Chi and Goten eagerly awaited his return. Gohan sat at the kitchen table, catching his breath, while Chi-Chi got an early start on the dinner.

Finally Goten spoke up, "So what happened Gohan?"

"Yes son, how did you ever manage to get away from Vegeta?" Chi-Chi smirked to herself as she stirred the pot.

"Well." Gohan cleared his throat after regaining his composure. "He chased me with the shotgun until I ran down the sidewalk and passed a mailman by the mailbox. He caught sight of Vegeta with his shotgun, and vice versa. Then it all just went postal." Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh.

Goten blinked a few times, "I don't get it...."

"You'll understand when you're older." Chi-Chi smiled down at him, then returned to her cooking. "So son, are you going to talk to Videl tomorrow at school?"

"Yea." Gohan sighed but smirked. He got up and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going son?"

"To my room, I just have to think." Gohan walked off.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" His mother called.

Gohan went up to his room, closed the door and laid down on his bed. "Studying isn't important right now, what really is, is Videl. I couldn't see her today and I'll have to tomorrow. What do I say, what will I do?" He rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, closing his eyes to be left alone with his thoughts.

The next day...

"Hey Videl, did you hear from Gohan?" Sharpener asked.

"Yea, I was kinda shocked when he didn't come to school yesterday." Erasa spoke up.

"You're not the only one." Videl sighed in agreement. "I just hope he comes today."

Sharpener frowned, "You're really worried about him aren't you."

"Yea...." Videl paused, waiting for Sharpener to put his arm around her like always. But it never came. Videl looked up and met Sharpener's face.

"Videl. I know you like him, you don't have to hide it from me. I want you to be happy, so, be with Gohan, it won't matter to me." He smiled.

Videl was shocked, "My Sharpener, you sure have a serious tone."

"Yea." He blushed in embarrassment.

"It's pretty obvious Videl." Erasa added. "It's written all over your face whenever you see Gohan."

"Really?" Videl stopped and turned back to Sharpener. "Hey! You didn't say that just because...." He looked between Sharpener and Erasa. "Oh you pig!" She hit Sharpener in the arm.

"Hey!" He gulped, feeling humiliated. "You kept rejecting me, what did you want me to do!" He reluctantly put his arm around Erasa, she accepted it and held onto his hand.

"Well," Videl smirked. "You do both make a good couple."

"I'd certainly say so."

"Hu?" Videl turned at the familiar voice and saw Gohan walking up with a grin. "Gohan!"

"There you are man, where have you been!" Sharpener laughed.

"Videl was really worried about you." Erasa said.

"Erasa." Videl growled quietly.

"Oops."

"What, you really were?" Gohan stopped walking and smiling.

Videl sighed and approached him, "I just wanted to tell you I was sorry."

"Sorry, for what?"

"For, what happened on Saturday."

"What happened on Saturday?" Sharpener asked, but Erasa elbowed him in the ribs.

"No Videl, I need to apologize to you." Gohan sighed and looked away to gather his thoughts for a moment. "You were right about me, and I'm sorry for what I did. How about we hang out, just you and me." Gohan turned to their friends. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Videl smiled, "That sounds great Gohan. So, The Cage?"

"Nah." Gohan shook his head. "It's up to you. Trust me when I say this, I'm never going back there ever again."

Videl raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"This time, I mean it." Gohan crossed his heart.

"Ok." Videl gave him a hug. Gohan smiled.

"Ow!" He stopped. "Hey, what was that for!" He held his arm.

Videl scowled, "Where were you yesterday!"

"Oh, yea, that..." Gohan cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was sick."

"Oh." Videl's expression changed. "Again? Are you ok?"

"Yea, and I will be for a long time." Gohan assured.

"Well that's good." Videl said as the bell rang. "So Gohan, you wanna hang out after school?"

"It's a date." Gohan winked.

After class...

"Sorry Gohan, I just realized, we can't go to my place because my dad is having a press conference." Videl sighed, then spoke in a mocking tone. "The Great Hurcule's job is never done as a champion, haha."

"Why don't you come over to my place?" Gohan suggested.

"That might be kinda far...." Videl began to think.

Gohan snapped his fingers, "Hey, I got it!"

At Capsule Corp...

"Nice to meet you Videl." Bulma shook her hand. "Wow Gohan, the daughter of Hurcule, the world champ."

"Yea I know, don't let that fool you thought." Gohan jabbed her in the side playfully.

Bulma gasped almost half laughing, "Gohan."

"Woman!" Vegea's voice boomed. "This is our home, not a deluxe guest hotel!"

"Oh cram it Vegeta, they're just visiting."

Vegeta made a gun point with his finger at Gohan, "I'm not done with you yet, kid."

"Yea, I say we finally settle your deal. I challenge you." Gohan approached him.

Vegeta faced him off, "Great! I'll even let you picked the game." Gohan just smirked. "Oh no."

"Too bad Vegeta."

"Oh hell no!"

Gohan just smirked as he twirled the microphone, "You didn't call no karaoke."

Vegeta fumed, "Well I am now!"

"Nope too late, five second rule already passed."

"Gr, dah!" Vegeta turned and stormed off.

Gohan pulled Videl up onto the stage as the music played, they sang together.

Gohan: Imagine me and you  
Videl: I do. I think about you day and night  
Gohan: It's only right. To think about the girl you love  
Videl: And hold her tight  
Both: So happy together

Gohan: If I should call you up, invest a dime  
Videl: And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind  
Gohan: Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
Both: So happy together

Both: I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Videl: Me and you, and you and me  
Gohan: No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
Videl: The only one for me is you  
Gohan: And you for me  
Both: So happy together

Both: So happy together  
So how is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together...

"Yay!" Trunks, Bulma and her parents clapped and cheered. Gohan and Videl hugged.

"Well, it looks like we won, we made it and survived and now our relationship has begun." Videl smiled.

"Yup." Gohan winked and gave her a thumbs up. "That's how it is all in the game of love."

TBC....?


	8. After Glow

"Yup, I knew it." Gohan shrugged with a smirk. "It was a DBZ musical."

"What? Singing!" Vegeta pouted. "Bah, humbug."

"Aw come on Vegeta, it's fun." Bulma grinned.

"For the last time, I'm a warrior fighter, not a ballet dancer!" Na, na, na. "Wait, what's this?" Vegeta's ears perked up. Na-na-na, na-na. "That sound." His body began to move to the beat. "Look at me, I'm dancing! And I like it."

Trunks laughed, "Hey look Goten, my dad is dancing." Goten giggled behind his hands.

"That's the spirit." Videl rooted him on.

"But I think that's enough now." Chi-Chi stepped up. "It's over, the story ended."

"No!" Vegeta growled, still dancing to the upbeat music. "Let's keep dancing, let's keep dancing!"

Oh, alright then...

Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yea, yea  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yea, yea  
Show em how we do it now

Let show the world we can dance  
Bad enough to strut our stuff  
The music gives us a chance  
We do more out on the floor  
Groovin loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin booties  
Havin us a ball, yall

Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yea, yea  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yea, yea  
Show em how we do it now

We got the rhythm tonight  
All the rest know we're the best  
Our shadows crash in the light  
Twistin, turnin, we keep burnin  
Shake it high or shake it low  
We take our bodies where they wanna go  
Feel that beat, never stop  
Oh, hold me tight  
Spin me like a top

Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yea, yea  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yea, yea  
Show em how we do it now

There's nothing more that I'd like to do  
Than take the floor and dance with you  
Keep dancin, let's keep dancin

Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it

Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yea, yea  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yea, yea  
Show em how we do it now  
  
Shake it  
Show em how we do it now, yea  
Shake it, shake it, yea

THE END!


End file.
